A Twist of the Heart
by Miss Lestrade
Summary: Saving moments come in many different ways and forms. This one started with a single shot at dusk. Ace was the one being saved. Rated T for language.


A Twist of the Heart

Ace slowly let the smoke from his cigarette cloud around him, caressing. He was watching the new kid from the neighborhood. The boy was sixteen, and thin as a stick. Ace sneered, a cold glint in his cyan eyes. Ace spat the cigarette onto the ground and extinguished it with his heel. He slowly sidled up to the kid, licking his lips in a nearly predatory fashion. Once he got a good look at him, however, he froze. Ace took a step back as the boy turned to face him. Ace's throat went dry. "Oh, fuck." He didn't even have time to reach for a blade.

Ace couldn't help jumping at the sudden bang. It echoed through the cloudy dusk, sending small tendrils of smoke into the already thick air. The kid backed up, eyes wide as saucers. He whispered something, looking down at the pistol in his hands. Looking at Ace, he quickly threw the weapon down into the weeds and ran, feet pounding on the dry earth.

Ace's breaths came short, and his vision blurred. His side felt warm…wet. Sliding down to the grass, he tentatively touched a few fingers to his stomach. A sudden flash of pain blinded him, and he choked on a cry. He whimpered once before going limp.

The next thing Ace felt was the brush of reeds against his face, and the suffocating air crushing down on his lungs. A stray light, which seemed to come from nowhere, was shining around him. It illuminated one spot and then another. Kids' voices shrilly rose around him, some angry, some afraid. Someone was touching him, on the shoulder maybe. Ace gasped, half in agony…half in fear. The hand yanked back, and someone whispered harshly to its owner.

"Get…the fuck…away…" whispered Ace. Whether it had just been in his head or spoken out loud, he couldn't tell. The nineteen year old would never admit it to a soul in the universe, but he was scared. Fucking scared that this was the last thing he was going to feel, the last sight he was going to see…

"Teddy! Go get help!"

"What do I tell 'em?"

"Just go get some grown-up; anyone! Call an ambulance! He's bleedin' all over!"

"Leave…me…"

"Shut up, Ace! I gotta help you; I don't want you to die! Gordie, help me!"

"I… hate you." The older boy whispered to the kid hovering over him. Ace was barely conscious now, his blood seeping through his shirt to stain the ground below. His hand, however, groped around through the darkness until it found something solid, grounding. He gripped onto it, and refused to let go.

Gordie started in shock as Ace's hand closed around his shoulder, knuckles white. The younger boy looked down at the gang leader's pallid features. His blond hair was damp with sweat, and his body was twisted painfully into a position that made him look eight years younger. Gordie felt a twist of pity in his heart, as if the teenager had never done anything to harm him.

"God…" sobbed Ace, just seconds away from complete darkness. At that moment, the boys' angels finally appeared. Medics quickly made their way over, black shoes sending up dirt and dust in their wake. One middle-aged man knelt next to the boys and teenager, eyes scanning over the blood and the pale faces.

In mere moments, there was nothing left in the yard but four shocked kids and splatters of blood marking the weeds black in the night. Chris turned to Gordie, who had the bloody form of Ace's hand clearly imprinted on his shirt. Teddy and Vern stepped slowly up to the two, shivering despite the summer warmth. "Holy shit…" someone whispered.

* * *

It still hurt sometimes, when he twisted in a strange way or moved around just a bit too much. It didn't really matter to him, as long as he was fucking alive. He'd seen some of the gang around, but had mostly kept to himself over the past few months. Loud noises still made him jump, and he still avoided Chris Chambers and his friends as if his life depended on it.

Walking down his street in the early morning, Ace had his head down to try and block out some of the autumn sun. He heard small feet pounding on the pavement in his direction but didn't pay much heed to it. However, a small body suddenly slammed into his side, knocking him against the old wooden fence. "You little shit! What the fuck do…" Ace trailed off. Gordie was staring at him, wide-eyed with terror. Ace looked at him, stomach twisting. He quickly got his balance back, pulled himself up, and without a glance or a word, kept on walking.

Some time ago, Ace had sworn to get revenge on the little bastards that had stolen his glory. He had hated them with all of his heart. He gave a small, bitter laugh. Now he couldn't even look them in the eye. He could see the good in the kids, simply making him realize what was missing inside of himself. Ace slowly looked back, but Gordie was already gone.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Stand by Me_ or _The Body_. 'Cause if I did, there would be more Kiefer. I know this is AU, but I think it really shows the human, fearful, more innocent side of Ace that never seemed to be explored. I don't think he's as heartless as he looks in the movie. If you read this, please leave a review. I live on them.

And I don't know why the guy at the beginning shot Ace to begin with. It's up to your own interpretation.


End file.
